


the devil's in the details

by reywritethestar



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Altar Sex, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel/Demon Relationship, Blasphemy, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink, Wing Worship, ben is an 80s biker-chic demon scoundrel with an ENORMOUS...pair of wings, rey is a ferocious rebel angel, they're a match made in heaven...literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reywritethestar/pseuds/reywritethestar
Summary: Because Ben didn't deserve the world - he deserved more. He deserved an average life in all its mundane beauty. He deserved life in all it’s vivid glory, not this dull dreamscape of an existence. He deserved peace.But eternal life was a cruel game of chess, and if what Ben was saying was right, then war was coming. The future was murky, but Rey knew one thing; if loving your enemy was wrong, then being with Ben was the sweetest sacrilege Rey could wish for.AKA : Here's the bittersweet Angel/ Demon AU no one asked for!! Featuring clandestine meetings in cathedrals at midnight, pretty angel/ demon wings and lots of Feelings.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 167
Collections: Reylo Folklore Flash Fic, Reylo Hidden Gems





	the devil's in the details

**Author's Note:**

> Hello gang! This was only meant to be ~1000 words but it kind of took on a life of it's own.
> 
> Other than that, there's not much more to say except enjoy this self-indulgent star-crossed Angel/ Demon AU!
> 
> I mostly live on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reywritethestar) and [Tumblr](https://reywritethestar.tumblr.com/) , where I take prompts and yell about reylo. Come and say hi!

She watched him fall.

They were only children when it happened, barely a century old, but even the sands of time couldn’t shift the horrifying vision from Rey’s dreams. Even after all these millenia, she still remembered every single detail: the fury of the All-Father, his tangled grey hair and pale robes whipping in the wind. The inky black that had spread over Ben’s wings, still downy with childhood; his scream as he was cast from their home into the everlasting fire. How every single one of the gathered angels stood by and did nothing.

The older Guardians had sat down an inconsolable Rey and told her that the omen had commanded it, that it was their duty to keep the balance. To keep the peace.

Rey had thought about this every day for three thousand years, and every day it made her want to rip off her wings. What she saw that day was most definitely  _ not  _ keeping the balance. Lying awake at night, desperate to sleep and hearing Ben call out her name as he fell over and over again...that wasn’t peace.

“Rey?”

Rey glanced down and smiled at the small boy who was tugging on her dress with a pudgy fist, the silvery fabric bunched up in his tiny fingers.

Grinning, she swept him off the bedroom floor and spun them around before laying him down gently on his bed. "What's bugging you, Cal?"

Cal sighed as Rey tucked him in, his dark curls forming a halo on the pillows. He chewed on his lip, looking very pensive for such a little human.

"Rey...how do I get to be a Gar-deen?"

Rey chuckled as she hovered above him, her wings beating like soft summer rain as she brushed a lock of hair from his brow. "You want to be a Guardian Angel?"

Cal nodded furiously, clutching onto his ratty toy rabbit.

Rey's wings fluttered again as she settled on the edge of the dirty bed, her feathers luminous even in the dull, rusty light from the streetlights that creeped through the tattered curtains. She hummed thoughtfully and made a show of tapping her chin, her nose scrunched in mock concentration.

"Well, are you brave?"

Cal nodded again.

"Fierce?"

He bared his teeth and curled his tiny fingers into claws with a growl. Rey threw her head back and laughed her rather ungainly and decidedly unangelic laugh. Cal gave her a shy grin through his giggles; his parents weren't exactly tolerant to his shenanigans, when they were lucid enough to notice him.

Once they'd calmed down again, Rey sobered and leaned forward.

"Finally - and this one's the important one - are you loving?"

Cal stared up at Rey the way all wingless ones had looked at her at one time or another; their faces split open to the soul, so blind and earnest in their trust it made her want to cry. "I love you lots and lots, Rey."

She stared back at Cal, with his dark doe eyes, and pushed down the lump that formed in her throat. Because even after all she'd seen after centuries of roaming the earth - the bloodshed, the pain, the drag from one day to the next - she still loved every last one of her wingless ones. Rey cared for them as best she could, playing with lonely children and holding the sick and the dying as they passed through the veil. She even took a few lost souls under her wing. The few times Rey had returned home, the sidelong glances and whispers of “scavenger” had constantly followed her around, but she didn’t mind in the slightest. Better a scavenger than a soldier.

Besides, she had a secret. A six-foot-seven secret with luscious hair and a penchant for causing trouble, to be exact.

Rey smiled back at Cal with misty eyes. "I love you too, little one."

She sat with him long after he'd drifted off. There were her other wingless ones to attend to, but there was something about Cal that tugged at her ancient, hollowed heartstrings. Maybe it was those sweet, dark eyes, maybe it was the laugh…

Or maybe because he reminded her of another boy who had had nothing to lose and everything to gain, half the world away and millennia ago.

They couldn’t meet often, of course. Clawing your way out of Hell was no mean feat, but Ben always managed it. For her. And when they did meet...every fleeting touch, every stolen moment was divine. It was everything Heaven should be and more.

Which was why her eyes still lit up at the sight of the cathedral as she landed on the cobblestone square in front of it. Why her hands still trembled as they pushed on the solid oak door. Why her golden blood thrummed like molten lightning in her veins, white-hot and wanting, as she stepped into the cavernous space. It felt like sanctuary - like coming home.

Rey’s wings ruffled in excitement as she wandered around, taking in the familiar surroundings. She could just make out the enormous columns that rose up and disappeared into the gloom above, standing sentry as if they were the pillars of the earth. Flagstones rippled underfoot, polished and worn after centuries upon centuries of weary pilgrims coming to pay homage. It was a shame they didn’t visit as often anymore, Rey mused. She’d rather liked the pilgrims.

A couple of candles still burned softly at the altar and the entrance, casting their halos of light into the shadows. Stained glass windows depicting war and love and death lined the walls, a little faded after so many years yet still shone with a soft, cool radiance in the pale moonlight.

All of this never failed to captivate Rey, but what really took her breath away was the statue. 

It was tucked away in an alcove and hidden behind a column, yet it was so imposing you couldn’t help but be drawn to it wherever you stood in the cathedral. Then again, Rey was biased.

It was hewn from rough stone, clearly much older than the other finely carved marble statues. The figure was crouched atop his plinth like a panther in the night, all hard muscles and a flint-like stare and wings so huge they almost brushed the flagstones. Rey smiled to herself; they were lucky the monk hadn’t seen anything more than Ben’s shadow that night all those centuries ago, but he’d done an adequate job at rendering his likeness. If it were up to Rey, she’d smooth the jut of his shoulders, add a softness to the feathers, draw out the bloom of his full lips -

Rey was jolted from her musing as something moved in her peripheral vision. She flitted behind the statue, cursing softly - there usually weren’t any humans around at this time…

Rey paused, stepping out into the aisle and tentatively scenting the air. Come to think of it, she couldn’t smell any humans….

“Hey, sweetheart.”

Rey whipped around to face the entrance, eyes wide.

There he was, stood in the doorway and silhouetted against the night.

"Ben."

There was a split second of stillness, like the silence before a storm, then Ben took a step towards her and suddenly even lightspeed couldn't be fast enough for them. They bolted to each other and met in a blaze of light, their lips crashing together over and over in the most beautiful of tempests.

Ben groaned as Rey hungrily parted the seam of his mouth, licking and plundering as she went. He seemed just as dazed as she was to finally be able to touch, taste, feel the other again.

"Fuck, how do you taste better every time?" Ben murmured against her lips as they slowed to a lazy slide of breathless kisses.

Rey moaned softly in response before pulling back to properly look at him. With a feather-light touch she traced the familiar curves: the edge of his jaw, the bridge of his nose, the bow of his plush mouth. Ben closed his eyes and leaned into her ministrations with a shiver, his wings rustling gently in satisfaction.

Which...his wings. Rey had seen them thousands of times, but each time she forgot just how enormous they were.

Pitch black, they were easily twice the size of Rey's own wingspan, if not three. Ben's feathers shone with an oil-slick iridescence as they caught the moonlight with hues of green, teal and copper rippling across their surface. Even folded, the elegantly tapered tips brushed the floor.

Thankfully, Ben seemed just as dazed as Rey, trailing his gaze over her own wings. Alrhough not as majestic as Ben's, her feathers held their own quiet beauty with flecks of gold sprinkled throughout her sharp feathers. Soft and sharp, light and dark; t hey were two ends of the same string, hungry patches of sunlight and shadow pitted against each other.

Then Rey looked down at the rest of Ben's body and let out a snort.

"I didn't realise the Netherworld changed the dress code."

Ben chuckled as he shrugged out of a beaten up leather jacket. "What? Thought you liked the 80s biker-scoundrel look."

Rey rolled her eyes, snatching the jacket from Ben's grasp. "Well, it's better than that toga you used to wear."

She slipped the jacket on and pressed her nose into the musky leather, breathing in a scent of woodsmoke and midnight dew and metal that was uniquely Ben.

Rey glanced back at him, another quip ready on the tip of her tongue until she saw the dark heat in his eyes, a hunger that burned like blue flame as he prowled towards her.

"Remind me to lend you my jacket more often," Ben said lowly, his voice slightly huskier than before as he took another step.

"What if I want it?"

Another step.

"What if I want it back?"

They're so close the bows of their wings shivered as they brushed against one another.

"Then take me," she murmured. She'd meant it innocently - she seriously considered joining Ben in the Netherworld on at least a semi-regular basis - but she couldn't deny the tug in her core at the hitch in Ben's breath.

"Rey." Her name came out of him in a hoarse whisper. Ben cupped the back of her neck in a grip so deliciously unsanctimonious, Rey couldn't help the whine that escaped her throat as her eyes fluttered shut.

They hovered there, delighting in this barest brush of lips as the moment stretched taut like the first breath before a sermon. Then slowly, ever so slowly, Ben slotted his mouth over hers and devoured her with soft kisses that said everything they'd already said to each other a million times over. Their lips slid together in tender waves as Rey's hands roamed over the sweater-clad smooth planes of Ben's chest, grasping his shoulders before winding her fingers through his thick hair. Ben's other hand cradled the small of her back to draw her impossibly closer still, sending a shiver down Rey's spine.. Instinctively, she tugged lightly on his hair. 

Ben threw his head back and groaned, baring his throat as his hips ground up into hers. Rey's heart skipped a beat as she felt the bulge press insistently against the jutt of her hip. She mindlessly matched his pace as she licked and nibbled a path along his jaw and down his neck. 

They stumbled blindly backwards down the aisle as they clawed at each other's clothes. Rey bumped her hip into a pew but she couldn't bring herself to care as Ben began to lay her down, his fingers sliding under her top and splaying across her stomach.

Then he suddenly froze, brow furrowed as he gazed down at Rey all spread out below him.

"Rey...there's something you should know."

Rey tried to collect her scattered thoughts as she tried to restrain herself from squirming under his rather large hand. "What's wrong?"

Ben turned to look up at the altar, gilded gold and imposing as it reared out of the shadows. But all Rey could focus on was his profile, all shadow and light in the glow of the candles still burning softly in the still midnight air.

"I heard something a few years ago. About a boy."

Rey frowned. What did this have to do with them?

Ben must have seen her confusion because he continued. "I didn't hear everything, but I heard enough to know that it was about using this boy to start an uprising against the All-Father." He gazed down at her, obviously at war with himself.

"But this is good, isn't it?" Rey said as she propped herself up on her elbows. "We could finally, you know,  _ be _ -"

"It's Cal, Rey," Ben interrupted, sadness clouding his eyes. "The boy's Cal."

Rey suddenly felt like she'd fallen into space, all numb and winded with the horrifying truth hanging nebuslously in the air between them. Only one one thing was certain: Hell would freeze over before she let any of her kind, angel or demon, lay their hands on her boy.

Ben's voice, low and urgent, brought her back to the present. "We could run away, take him with us. I know how much you love him -"

"And take him away from his family? I can't do that to him, Ben!" Rey snapped, her eyes welling with hot, angry tears. After the day she lost Ben, Rey swore she'd always protect her wingless ones - yet here she was again. "What do they want with him, anyway?"

"I don't know," Ben said grimly, "but if Snoke's got anything to do with it, it's nothing good."

Rey narrowed her eyes. She'd met a few lowlifes in her time, but Snoke had to be one of the slimiest servants of Satan she'd ever have the displeasure of knowing. "Well, if he wants you two, he'll have to come up here and prise you both from my cold, dead hands."

Ben smiled savagely, his sharp teeth glinting in the candlelight. "I'd like to see him try." He sighed, his smile falling a little. "But fighting is going to be difficult, sweetheart. And dangerous," he added.

At that, the fear that had been swelling inside Rey stopped, replaced instead with a strange calm and something more…

A spark of hope.

"Yes," Rey whispered shakily as she cupped Ben's cheek, "yes, it will be. But what we deserve, what Cal deserves...it's worth fighting for."

The corners of Ben's lips twitched as his shoulders relaxed slightly. "And what would that be?"

Rey knew the answer before Ben even asked her, she'd longed for it for so long. Heaven knows others of their kind have longed for it, too. These festering grudges and endless wars, with the innocent bearing the brunt of it...this wasn't how it should be.

"Peace," she whispered.

She said it so quietly, Rey wasn't sure that Ben would hear her - but he did. He looked at her, really looked at her, and then the floodgates opened.

He peppered her face in kisses as he slowly tore apart the swathes of fabric that covered her chest, exposing her breasts. Rey loosely pressed her lips to his bare shoulder and wondered if this was what a fever dream felt like as Ben's hands gripped her hips, his tongue traced the flushed buds of her nipples and his gaze drank in every gasp and moan she made.

"Please, Ben, I need -" Rey keened but was cut off as Ben cupped her sex over her breeches like the insufferable angel he was, before he hooked a finger under the waistband. Rey stayed silent but her thighs trembled as the material slid over her bare skin.

Then slowly, ever so slowly, Ben hooked his arms under her knees and ghosted his plush mouth right over where she craved his attention most.

"I always know exactly what you need, sweetheart," Ben growled as he pulled away. He paused, panting as he took in the sight of her wet cunt. Rey shifted her hips slightly as heat began to light up in her core at the fire in Ben's eyes.

"Maybe," she said as she wriggled impatiently, "but right now I -"

The rest of her sentence was cut off with a wanton moan as Ben swiped a thick finger through her slick cunt.

At first he stroked at her folds softly, almost tentatively, as if he couldn't quite believe he gets to see her, hear her, touch her like this. Rey almost couldn’t believe it herself; there was a war looming and she was sure fraternising with the enemy wouldn't be her only crime if she fell on the losing side, but right now she just couldn't bring herself to care. She sighed at the feel of Ben's calloused fingers gently scratching at the delicate skin of her inner thigh, his dark hair threaded between her fingers as she clung on for dear life. His deft fingers flicked languidly at her sex, only giving her just enough to satiate her before darting away.

"Ben," Rey gasped just when she thought she couldn't take the teasing any longer, "I'll have you know I'm  _ one second  _ away from smiting you."

Ben just let out a low chuckle. "Ah, but if you smite me, you'll miss out."

"Miss out on what?" Rey huffed, scrunching her nose.

Ben's answering grin was so positively wolfish, Rey felt her cunt thob just at the sight. "This."

With that, he quickly ducked his head and began to suck at her clit. Rey arched her back with a whimper, feeling herself get wetter for him.

"God, those noises you make Rey," Ben ground out as his fingers slid faster through the slick, "if I was still an angel, I'd still be sent to Hell for all the things I think about doing to you."

She just whined in response, her brain too frazzled for words. Ben groaned in answer as he strummed her clit, the bundle of nerves sending shockwaves of arousal through her body. His grip under Rey's thighs tightened and he hitched her legs higher. The movement tilted Rey's hips just that little bit more and she let out a choked gasp, her entrance aching for something, anything to fill it up…

"Ben, I - ugh -" Rey screwed her eyes shut in pleasure as his calloused fingers swirled around the rim of her entrance, teasing and so tantalisingly close she could cry.

"Don't worry, I've got you” Ben soothed between kisses as Rey felt his cock brush against her stomach. His muscles were coiled tight like he was restraining himself from just driving himself into her, like he was a force of nature that had the power to build her or break her - and he was hanging onto her every word.

Then he lined himself up and her vision whites out at the edges as Ben eased himself inside her.

Her breath was completely stolen from her as Ben’s cock entered her. She was dripping wet, but even then it took a few pumps before he was able to slide all the in. The ache in Rey’s core faded as he finally filled her up, the rest of the world and the uncertain future bleeding away until all Rey felt was the delicious pressure between her hips and Ben’s warm breath as he gasped raggedly into the crook of her neck.

Rey experimentally fluttered her wings. She didn't mean for them to bump into the sensitive midpoint of his own wings, but the reaction is incendiary.

Ben yelled out in pleasure as his fingers clenched tight in her hair as the last threads of his restraint snapped.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he snarled as he pulled out, agonisingly slowly, before snapping his hips forward. If the first thrust almost leaves Rey winded, the second and third send her into freefall. The pew creaked in warning as Ben thusted so he simply swept her up into his arms, his eyes searching the cathedral wildly. Finally, he settled on the marble steps leading up to the altar.

"You alright?" Ben gritted out as he slowly built her back up again.

Rey could only nod with a whimper as Ben built up to a devastating pace, urged on by Rey’s moans and scrabbling hands as she searched for something, anything to hold on to.

“Oh yes, Ben, please -” Rey choked out a sob as his cock hit that sweet spot deep inside her full force. Without thinking, she grabbed onto the bows of his wings with both hands, arms and legs spread wide for him.

“Ugh,  _ Rey _ ,” Ben groaned, scooping his arms under her waist and holding her closer to him as they hurtled towards the edge together at breakneck speed.

“Yes,” she said, faintly registering how utterly wrecked she sounds, “Fuck, I love you,  _ oh _ -”

Rey’s orgasm shattered through her as she looked into Ben’s eyes. He held her gaze, steady and sure, as he fucked through her clenched walls. Rey let herself go limp, sated and full, as Ben came with a shout, his cock pulsing, heat blooming inside her as he filled her up.

With one last lingering kiss that said  _ I love you, I love you, I love you _ , Ben gently pulled out of Rey and collapsed next to her on the steps, his chest heaving. Rey smiled as Ben folded his wings protectively over her, cocooning them in their own safe haven before they inevitably had to go out and face the world. They lay in blissful silence for a while, blanketed in downy wings and a golden afterglow.

Ben hummed in contentment as Rey carded her fingers through his hair. She always made it her mission to worship every inch of Ben's body, from the delicate spot behind his ear to his myriad of scars.  Because Ben didn't deserve the world - he deserved more. He deserved an average life in all its mundane beauty. He deserved life in all it’s vivid glory, not this dull dreamscape of an existence. He deserved peace.

But eternal life was a cruel game of chess, and if what Ben was saying was right, then war was coming. The future was murky, but Rey knew one thing; if loving your enemy was wrong, then being with Ben was the sweetest form of sacrilege Rey could wish for.

They held each other until the pale pre-dawn light crept under the cracks of the doors and through the windows, silvery and hazy. Like a prayer, Rey whispered the same words she always whispered into his neck in parting.

“Come back to me.”

Like a paean, Ben’s voice rumbled through Rey as the pre-dawn light seeped through the windows, bathing them in silvery light.

“I’ll come back for you, sweetheart. Always.”


End file.
